Catching a Nova
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: After the events in Transfromers:TVT and ROTF Ironhide is making quick friends with Kaminari, after what they went through in Australia they are becoming close. Ironhide x Kaminari
1. Sweets

This story was written based on events after revenge of the fallen and after the events in the book Transformers: The Veiled Treat. By Alan Dean Foster.

I do not own transformers, but write them anyhow.

I have been reworking my writing style and I hope that this is MUCH better than my past attempts. I would like to thank the author Borath for the inspiration to be more discriptive, and author Alan Dean Foster for sparking my head to get into something serious.

Catching a Nova

Chapter 1: Sweets

Lennox walked along the scaffold with a towel in his hair and a toothbrush hanging from his jaw. He reached up and scrubbed at his teeth some more as he walked away from the locker rooms. His steps deliberate, every one. Eyes glanced; this way and that to make a note of where soldiers were.

He pulled the towel down around his neck and stepped out of the hanger slowly. Kami was walking away from Ironhide holding a large crate and she had soldiers running at her from all sides. "Hey! HEY! One at a time!" She yelled at them motioning a hand "The big guy will back me up." She said pointing to Ironhide.

A smirk crossed his lips and he removed the toothbrush and spit the minty mess from his mouth to the cement ground. Running the towel along his lips he looked out shaking his head. He watched as kami handed out small boxes to each of the soldiers calling each by name.

"A gift?" A deep booming voice broke his observations. Lennox turned on his heels.

"She ordered a large amount of girl scout cookies…from her neice or something…kid wanted to win a prize, so she took orders on base…two hundred boxes worth..." Lennox said "the cookies are a sweet…" he shrugged "humans can't resist them…Hope she's got my Thin mints." He mused. Optimus merely nodded.

"Ironhide is fond of her."

"I can't stand her sometimes, insufferable, insubordinate, some other word that starts with IN that I can't seem to think of at the moment." Lennox chewed.

"It's late." Optimus puts a hand up on the railing near Lennox tapping a finger on the rail. "Get some sleep." Lennox could only nod in response and take Optimus' concern to heart. He mused about what was going on down on the tarmac; watching Kami fend off the soldiers who lined up near her crate. Ironhide was standing over her now pointing at the line yelling at those who chose to cut and butt that their honor was being tarnished, they would all get "the candy" if they were patient.

Lennox shook his head one more time and lifted his headphones to his ears. He needed to drown out the day to day stress being a major involved and the only way he knew to do it was with blaring music. He turned and made down the ramp to stow his towel and toothbrush so he could just to relax. Hoping that soon he would be able to sleep as well.

Ironhide looked down quietly as the last of the soldiers grabbed their boxes leaving Kami with only two. "will that be sufficient for your nourishment?" Ironhide had asked her.

"They are candy Ironhide…they aren't very good for you." She lifted the two small boxes and then set them aside and then turned to move the crate. "This one is for Lennox…his Thin Mints."

"Of course not! I do not require your nourishment sources." Ironhide reached down taking the crate from her hands and moved it himself, leaving her to pick up her small boxes of precious cookies.

"When I say 'aren't very good for you' I didn't mean 'YOU' Ironhide…what I mean to say is 'they aren't very good for humans.'" She smiled to him. Ironhide grunted in understanding. "Aren't you due for some nourishment yourself? I know you all have a huge store." Her undertone mimicking his tone pretty closely.

"Energon?" he blinked looking down "yes we will all need to have some in the coming days, like I told your sergeant Epps, we do not need to ingest nourishment at the rate you do." He stopped allowing her adequate time to catch up to him. His strides had been long and sometimes he forgot the humans were not as quick as he was.

"What does it taste like?" Kami looked up to the weapon specialist with wide eyes and a genuine curiosity.

"I accidently ingested a battery once…it sort of" a grimace covered his faceplates. "tastes like battery acid." He said "only the battery tasted like rancid energon." He concluded quietly.

"Energon can go bad?" she questioned "I would like very much to examine a sample."

"That request will have to go to prime." Ironhide set the crate along the side of the hanger and motioned her inside with him. "Kaminari?" Ironhide's voice was quiet and he knelt down closer to the ground.

"Yes Ironhide?" She asked looking back at the large robot. She turned steps moving closer to the mech. Her head was calculating a lot of things at the moment. His hand came forward and one of his fingers reached out and ran a line down her arm.

"It's nothing." He cast it off and stood stepping over her to make his way inside ahead of her. Kaminari blushed slightly, and shook her head and made for her lab; she had a lot of work to do.

Epps was seated feet up on a card table. He had headphones on and was trying to look at sports scores in the paper. Heavy foot falls made him sit up and turn. "Ironhide…" he pulled the headphones from his ears. "What are you doing big guy?"

"I am going to …" he shook his head waving a hand "rest." He finished and ducked out of sight down into the back of the hanger where their common area was. Epps could only shrug and put his feet back up on the table and return the headphones to his ears.

Optimus was seated on the ground back against the hanger wall; his forearms resting across his knees. "These buildings are too short." Ironhide spat as he bent to get into the main room and then found a spot near Optimus to sit.

"Agreed." Optimus turned his head "The others should be returning soon."

"It's disconcerting that we are here and they are on the mission." Ironhide admitted crossing his legs and putting his hands on his knees. Honestly he had almost fought with Optimus about going. Ironhide wasn't one to sit idle. Optimus waved a hand at him.

"This is a simple pick up Ironhide, it doesn't take brute force to do a pick up." Optimus chided.

"It's Skids and Mudflap." Ironhide was curt.

"Arcee is with them they will be fine." Optimus leaned back against the wall.

Ironhide wished he could be as casual as prime sometimes. His optics shuttered a moment then fluttered back to life. Kami, he could smell her. She came into the hanger from the opposite side, she had moved around to her lab. She carried a few canisters in her hand and made for Ratchet's work area. She started dividing up the samples back into their containers and grabbed a few more. She was ever the scientist.

Ironhide was fond of her, and very protective. He had seen the capacity of her courage in their battle with Tread. She had allowed the decepticon to lift her up, a very risky move. However she, with the help of Ironhide, was able to deactivate the decepticon. He smiled and watched as she lifted a few more samples. He made a few contented laughs.

"You like her." Optimus put a hand on his shoulder giving a light push.

"She is a fine soldier and very intelligent for a human." Ironhide tried to derail prime's statement in one sentence, but he failed. He shifted at the push from prime and uttered a cybertronian curse.

"You know what I meant by that Ironhide." Optimus removed his hand and shuttered his optics shutting down vital systems and turning his cooling fans off. He tried to get a moment of recharge if at all possible.

"You're too much Prime."

"Shift gears Ironhide." He said in quiet response and stopped moving.

"Wish I could." He said honestly but prime hadn't heard, he'd shut off his audio receptors. Ironhide let a behemoth of a sigh out from his intake manifolds. He just wanted something to pass, if not just time, he was itching to get back out in the field.

He ran diagnostics of both his cannons while he sat next to the silent Prime. His head turned to this side and that watching a number of miscellaneous humans as they passed in and out of the hanger. Kami had grabbed up a new sample and pulled a few more into her hands.

Exasperated and overloaded she dropped one of the canisters. She knelt down in a feeble effort to lift it up but dropped two more out of her hands. Kami's hand extended to pull the canister to her. A large metal hand lifted up the small canister between two fingers before she could reach it. Ironhide handed her the can. "You're over extending yourself."

"Thank you Ironhide." She smiled up to him taking the canister from his fingers. "I thought you were with Optimus."

"He's eh…resting." Ironhide snatched up two more canisters in his large hands. "You should get some sleep…you could do with some rest as well." His blue optics turned to her.

"Like I told you and Lennox both in Australia…One learns nothing while sleeping." The scientist moved her hands. "Optimus is not a comfortable sleep." She remarks of sleeping in the cab.

"Neither am I as I hear." Lennox had rested in his back seats during their trip to Australia. Ironhide didn't like it when humans slept within him, but he couldn't do much about it most of the time. Kami stood and reached up at Ironhide. He flinched momentarily before he allowed her to touch his faceplates with her left hand.

"You're stubborn." Kami shook her head with a smile.

"And so are you." He said handing her another canister, a smile graced his faceplates. She took the canister with her already full right hand not letting her left from his faceplates and proceeded to drop the rest of the canisters which clanged to the ground. She started to laugh, and Ironhide just smiled at her.


	2. Consort

I do not own transformers, but write them anyhow.

Catching a Nova

Chapter 2: Consort

Kami sat quietly in the open of the dock, her pant legs rolled up to her knees she kicked barefooted at the water quietly. Her eyes turned this way and that, it was early 0530AM and she seemed to be the only human awake on the large base. The sun had not risen over the horizon and she was simply waiting for it staring into the eastern sky.

Foot falls, heavy but soft made their way to her. One massive step to each of her sides would confirm the Autobot standing over her looking down. "I could not find you." He admitted quietly.

"Sometimes Ironhide." She removed her glasses slowly and turned to look up at him. "I do not wish to be found." The admission gave him a pause, and he knelt down.

"I merely worried for your safety." His voice was calm, and even. He looked out and smiled "your sun will crest the horizon in five point two minutes." He said.

"It doesn't matter when it does," she reached an absentminded hand to his leg, laying a hand on the metal there. "Just that it does." She responded quietly, her body leaning toward his leg and just leaning against the robot's massive black form.

Ironhide's fingers trailed down between his legs to her hair and he ran two fingers over her skull and down her back. He looked out and just waited with her. The impending quiet was welcome as the two awaited the approaching sun.

Kami smiled as she felt the cold metal on her head and back and smiled up at the massive robot, who did not focus on her. He merely stared out into the darkness. Her eyes closed and she ran her hands up and down the metal along the inside of his stabilizing servo.

This caused the soldier to look down his faceplates shifted and he smiled to her. The index finger on his right hand tracing her spine over and over softly. "We should get back to base" Kami's voice broke his concentration.

"Oh they can wait a few more minutes." Ironhide nodded. Kami smirked but nodded and her feet began to kick back and forth in the water. Ironhide smiled and kept looking out as the sun crested over the horizon and started to light the ground, Diego Garcia would start to awaken. The sirens on base sounded and she smiled.

"I don't think so Ironhide, we should get back." She said "You need to transform, the suns up now you know the rules." Ironhide gave a gruff nod, venting exhaust he found himself unable to argue with the young woman. He stepped back away from her giving her back one final stroke as his body began to break down upon itself and soon he sat on his wheels on the concrete.

"Optimus has just radioed me…Starscream we must get back." Ironhide said opening his door. "hurry." He said.

"My feet."

"Your wet feet will not damage me now come on." He said and revved his engine. Kami stood and smiled running for the large black pick up that was slowly becoming her best friend and companion. She slid into the driver's seat and pulled her seat belt around herself, it was only a quarter of a mile, but she would rather be safe than sorry.

"Are we friends Ironhide?" She asked quietly keeping her hands off his stearing wheel.

"Of course we are what kind of Pit-forsaken question is that?" Ironhide said to her as he rolled toward the Autobot hanger.

"Just curious." She laughed "Don't take it so personal…I just wanted to know how you felt about me is all."

"How I feel about you?" The autobot questioned quietly.

"Yes." She said "what would you consider me to you?"

"I consider you my Consort." He said. Kami blushed slightly, thinking there were many definitions for the term but she would not venture to ask which he now used. She would not wish to get her hopes up any further.

Her hands traveled to the breast pocket of her shirt and she lifted from it a small book, the pages were old, and the spine was gone, and the cover was bent. She leaned back and started to read. A smaller version of a physics text that she kept at hand at all times. "what is it that you are reading?" Ironhide asked as he pulled up to the base and just idled before it.

"Physics 101…" she said quietly lowering the book. The pages were littered with highlighter marks and red lines. "My favorite book."

"You have it committed to memory already." He assumed she did at least.

"Well yes, but sometimes, touching it, holding it in your hand." She reached up for his steering wheel and ran a hand along it. "Makes it more real." Her soft voice caught the top kick by surprise. Ironhide rumbled beneath her and she smiled brightly.

"Tactile contact." He mused "I like that…" he uttered quietly.

"As do I." she said.

"Are you two done?" Lennox was looking in the driver's side window. "Cause we have Decepticons that need…you know to be put out of their misery."

"We're coming." She said reaching to unfasten the seat belt but it would not unfasten. "Ironhide…Let me out."

"In a moment." He sealed the cab from any sound that might be heard "I want you to be careful when we leave." He said.

"I always am Ironhide."

"What happened between you and Tread was reckless." He uttered quietly.

"Ironhide." She clutched the steering wheel in two hands "nothing is going to happen." She said leaning forward to place her forehead on the horn. The dark tinted Windows keeping anyone on the outside from seeing, or hearing, the events within.

"If I tell you to run will you do so?" He asked quietly, softly, and meaningfully. "The last time Lennox ordered you to run you did not … you ran headlong into battle."

"Ironhide…" she was about to protest.

"If I tell you to run…" he repeated "promise me that you will indeed run…" he uttered. She chewed her lip, her stress was growing. She was a soldier but his concern for her was overwhelming her duty.

"If you tell me to run…" she closed her eyes leaning on the wheel harder now holding it. "I will…reluctantly…do so." She said. "But only for you."

"That… is all that I ask." Ironhide unsealed his cabin and the door locks flew up. Kami unbuckled herself with ease now and jumped down out of the cab. Ironhide rolled inside. Transforming next to optimus he stood and gave his leader a nod.

Optimus turned "With Kaminari?"

"Sunrise." He said offhandedly to derail his leader's inquiry again. Ironhide shrugged at Optimus; who could only shake his head at his placement second in command.

"Petr and Lennox have news." Optimus turned to the two men standing on the platform ahead.

"Yes we do." Lennox pulled up a map. "This is papa new guinea"

"New guinea is a very remote part of our planet with dense jungles, we've barely scratched the surface of searching it, there are many animals and plants that have never been discovered."

"So where's the fire?" Kaminari crawled up the ladder to the scaffold and looked at the map.

"F-22 sighting." Lennox said "again there are no F-22 bases near New guinea except for us…and all of our jets are accounted for."

"Starscream is up to something again." Optimus said.

"What do you think he's after now?" Ironhide asked.

"We have no idea…partly because we have no idea what those dense jungles hold." Lennox turned to Kaminari.

"I know of a guide." She said "Optimus would have too much of a time in the jungle his terrestrial mode is just not suited for the jungle."

"Ironhide and ratchet are 4 wheel drive…" Lennox offered.

"Yes…" Kami nodded "We can take Ironhide and Ratchet."

"I will go on stand by." Optimus said. "Should Megatron make for an attack I will need to be there."

"He's right ….Ironhide and myself cannot take on both Starscream and Megatron." Ratchet said coming up behind his commander. Optimus nodded. "We could take the twins." Ratchet suggested.

"I'm not here to babysit." Ironhide said gruffly.

"Ratchet's right…they need the experience."

"They're nothing more than children prime." Ironhide protested.

"They are Autobots and soldiers and I have faith in their abilities and so should you." Optimus countered.

"This will be good experience for them both." Ratchet affirmed.

"Very well." Ironhide said and looked at Kami, she gave him a peace when she turned her eyes to him. He nodded to her. She smiled and nodded back and turned to Lennox.

"Five bot team then." Lennox replied and lifted a com "Autobot twins to control hanger. Autobot Twins to Control hanger." Lennox nodded "We'll be entering the port at Daru, here to the south." He commented moving a hand along the map. "The Pearl of India will be picking us up in three hours…that's how much time you have ladies and gentleman." He said.

Skids and Mudflap rolled into the hanger and stood behind Ratchet waiting for their orders. They were quiet for once. "Twins." Ratchet turned "you're being dispatched with Ironhide, Optimus, and I to New Guinea." The twins looked at each other and nodded confidently.

"We're ready." Skids said.

"Yeah what he said." Mudflap agreed.

"Ratchet," Optimus turned and put a hand on his shoulder "Let us also bring wheelie along."

"The con?!" skids protested with a whine.

"He is no longer a Decepticon…" optimus corrected pointing a finger at the youngling. "He made a choice."

Lennox shrugged and grabbed his microphone. "Wheelie to the command center Wheelie to the command center." He stood back and leaded on the rail "might take him a while he's awfully small."

Optimus could only nod with a smile. Ironhide reached forward and held a hand out. Kami shook her head "I can't Ironhide I have to gather my things." She felt bad discouraging him. She didn't want to but she had a duty and so did he.

Ironhide retracted his hand and nodded. Turning he followed ratchet outside with the twins. A small remote controlled car skid past them on the ground and rolled up into the hanger.

"You're smitten with her." Ratchet said to Ironhide "It's not a bad thing…but why a human?"

"I am not talking about this with you." Ironhide said stepping ahead towards skids lifting the green robots arm and checking his armor and weapons.

"As your medical officer you are." He said "What's going on with you Ironhide you're distracted, if not a bit…" Ironhide had released Skids and turned abruptly facing Ratchet.

"If not a bit what?" He demanded. Ratchet looked beyond him to Skids and mudflap.

"Go back to the hanger, we will call you when we are ready to disembark." The twins only nodded at Ratchet and turned moving away from the two combating cybertronians. "If not a bit …preoccupied."

"I do not have to discuss this with you." Ironhide said.

"Shall I get Prime?" Ratchet was serious.

"Don't you go holding Optimus over my head." Ironhide said seriously. His vents were hot now and there wasn't enough coolent in him to sufficiently calm his growing rage. "I can do as I please."

"Ironhide." Ratchet's voice was that of concern. "I don't want you to be hurt."

"I am not hurt, and I will not be." He informed the medic.

"You will outlive her by hundreds if not thousands of human years, she will be a spark in your existence, a blip, a small light that will glow then burn out." Ironhide approached him and stood toe to toe with the hummer.

"Than for an instant …I will be content with existence." Ironhide said no more he turned and walked away. Behind him he did not see Kaminari. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at Ratchet who pointed at her.

"I told you so." Ratchet said to the woman on the tarmac.

"Yes …Yes you did Ratchet I'm sorry I doubted you." She turned making for the hanger behind. Ratchet felt a pinch in his spark, a twinge that he may have just done something wrong. Ratchet banged on his chest plate and tried to ignore the sensation. His empathy might over take him.

Kami would make for her lab, the emotional rollercoaster killing her slowly. She slid onto the stool next to her desk. She sighed, there were no equations to run, no theory to put forward. She would just have to figure out what to do.

The knock at her door pulled her from her thoughts and she looked up. "yes?"

"Hey Kami." Epps made himself known walking in slowly finding a place to stand on the opposite side of her desk. "Listen I heard about you and the Big Guy."

"Which one?" she stood and turned looking behind herself to a few specimens that Petr had left in her lab. She grabbed up some bread and started to feed the little animals.

"Ironhide." It made her flinch outwardly. "Look he's really out of it right now and I don't know what's come over him." Epps sighed and put his hands on his desk. "I think you have."

"Epps I'm a human." She said turning around "he's 18 feet tall, a robot."

"You feel drawn to him don't you?" He asked.

"Yes." She admitted quietly passing another little piece of bread to the smallest rat on the end. "we are kindred spirits." She said.

"It seems like a lot more than kindred to me." Epps sat himself down on the stool looking at her "Look I'm just trying to understand what's going on…Lennox won't talk to you about it so I got landed with it."

Kami turned and shook her head "he really doesn't like me does he?"

"He'll get over it." Epps said with the wave of a hand. "Look about Ironhide."

"there's nothing to tell…what are we going to do Epps? Go around back and I can plug and play with his shifter?" She shook her head at the idea. "I hardly think so."

"He's got a hologram." Epps offered "It can even pick shit up …could touch you." Kami tried to shake that statement of hope from her mind. "He tossed a baseball at me a few days ago out on the back training field…Will and the guys and I were playing ball and he watched until we hit his windshield with a line drive to center field."

"You hit him?"

"Eh bounced right off." Epps motioned his hand in an arch to mimic the ball moving over the top. "He was fine if not a bit shocked that Lennox hit him."

"I don't know Epps…there are rules against troop fraternization." She said and sat across from him.

"Look…That only applies to the soldiers on base, not to the Autobots…" He said. "Not really."

"I'm sure they have similar rules." She sighed and reached to her left grabbing a diet coke and popping the cap open.

"Just know that it's ok." Epps reached across grabbing her wrist. "Look my wife and kids are so far away…and William is missing Sarah and his little one too." He said "So it hurts me when someone who can be happy…won't." Epps released her hand and stood and made his way for the door "Just ..think on it."

Kami would spend two and a half hours as she packed her weapons and bags for the mission. She would spend that time thinking on it. The pearl of india was in port and the Twins followed Optimus up the ramp Ratchet behind. Kami stood looking back feeling Ironhide wasn't coming. Her worry was misplaced as the Top Kick came around the corner. He grunted and rolled up the ramp. She smiled and walked up behind him her duffle bag slung over her shoulder. She shook her head as he was motioned down into the underbelly of the ship. "Stubborn Autobot..." Kami said and made her way to her dormitory on the ship.

The autobots were in recharge The twins were separated by Ratchet and Ironhide and Optimus were lined along the far wall. Optimus was in recharge but Ironhide could not. His sensors lit his GPS platform on his dash and he could feel her near.

Kami made soft footfalls on the ground barefoot as she entered the holding tank below the main deck. She walked along side Optimus and crossed back to Ironhide. She reached her hand onto the top of his hood and stood a moment. No words escaped her mouth.

The driver side door of the pickup swung wide. Kami smiled and pursed her lips as she rounded the door and climbed inside the pickup. The door closed quietly and she sat in the driver seat. "Kami." Ironhide breathed slowly.

"Ironhide." She replied quietly voice soft. She shifted in surprise as the driver's seat leaned back and she was pitched back slowly. She sighed and shifted her weight turning on her side. A hand ran down the leather seat slowly.

"I am sorry for my behavior as of late…" Ironhide started.

"Shhhh." Kami said "Karma…" She closed her eyes "It's all Karma."

"Kaminari?" Ironhide asked quietly. Kami's eyes fluttered open "I am fond of you…and I feel that your question before to me was answered wholly untruthfully."

"What question?"

"The question of what you are to me." His quiet reply was only heard within his own cab.

"Ironhide…its fine." She said. The top Kick pumped fresh warm air into the cab slowly trying to keep her comfortable.

"It is not…fine." He responded quietly. "I feel…I enjoy you…You're very important to me…You give me peace where I find none."

"You give me peace as well." She replied quietly. "Epps said you had a hologram?"

"Shall I activate it for you?" he asked "If it would make you more comfortable."

"I haven't seen it yet and was curious." She said and suddenly in the passenger seat, a man appeared. Tall and dark skinned, with short black hair. The small goatee on his chin trimmed close. The man wore jeans and dark shoes, with a black button down shirt.

The man's head turned and he shrugged. "I chose from a large collection of human avatars."

Kami was almost speechless, the handsome man Ironhide had chosen has his human form was indeed attractive to the eye. She could not contain herself and sat up. Ironhide allowed the chair to rise as she did and simply waited. "It's very good." The hologram flickered. "Does it take a lot of effort to create?"

"Indeed." He nodded "But it is not a significant loss to my internal systems…not when I am at rest like I am."

Kami reached out a hand to the man before her. A curious eye if ever she had one. Her fingertips touched the shirt, it felt like Egyptian cotton. As she trailed her fingers upward to his face she touched him and was soon fascinated by how tactile the hologram really was. Her mouth fell open, and she tried to find the words to express the overflowing of feeling in her heart. "If it helps for you to think of this…" he motioned to the human façade. "as me…than please do so."

"Ironhide." She stared up at him. He held up a hand to stop her.

"I was not fully honest with you this morning…in regards to your question." He broke in and took over the conversation.

"In regards to what question?" Kami asked her hand moving back to the shirt collar touching it with soft fingertips. Her mind was awash with information trying to wrap her head around this sort of holo technology that would allow her to touch the projected image. It was something out of star trek and she wasn't quite ready to accept it just based on its look alone.

"When I called you my Consort…It's not the word I would have chosen." He turned his head slightly to the side. "I really meant…" he could not finish his statement. He bit his lip out of pride.

"You really meant….Love." she finished it for him looking up to his hologram's dark blue eyes.

"Indeed." He nodded slowly.

"Ironhide…" Kami bridged the gap between them. "You're stubborn."

"And Like I have told you repeatedly Kaminari….So are you." He said and touched her cheek slowly with deliberate delicate touches. She laughed at him lightly.

"We can try this…" she said blushing a bit to the hologram. "but just know…that you…the real you." She released the hologram and hugged the steering wheel in her arms. "Is what I cherish the most." She put her head on the horn and kissed the GMC logo on the wheel. She leaned back and looked to the hologram who merely nodded.

"I would not have it otherwise." He replied quietly.

"Can I stay here with you tonight?" Kami asked eyes quiet and voice soft.

"Again…as I have said…I would not have it otherwise." The light in the cab dimmed and the hologram vanished and the seat began to lean back. "Would you like to hear a story?" She folded her hands putting them under her head as she lay in the drivers seat.

"A bedtime story Ironhide? That sounds interesting …what kind of story?"

"Well…I use to attend one of the Universities on cybertron…before the war…I thought maybe you would be interested in my area of study." He said.

"War tactics?" she laughed softly "You don't strike me as the philosophy type."

"Cybertronian History." His dry response silenced her laugh. She smiled and hmmed curiously "Let me tell you about Cybertron, Primus, The Autobot Matrix of leadership, and the Well of All sparks." He said wanting to give her something she would love, and Kaminari loved Information. He would not get past Primus before she was sleeping soundly. He smiled internally to himself proud, if not something more. Ironhide set himself to regulate her air and temperature, and then shut down most of his other internal systems and tried to get a spot of recharge, it would be needed before the next day, and the other four Autobots would be more rested than he.


End file.
